fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Andrew Van Stomm
'''Andrew Van Stomm ''(czyt. Endrju Wan Sztom) ''- '''postać wymyślona przez Sebolęęę. Wygląd Andrew to chudy chłopaczek o ulizanych brązowych włosach. Ma rzadkie brwi oraz okrągła twarz o jasnej cerze. Zazwyczaj nosi na sobie szarą koszulkę i jasne dżinsy do kolan. Na chłodniejsze dni mama ubiera go w niebieską koszulę na guziki oraz biały szalik, a krótki spodenki zastępuje długimi jasnoszarymi spodniami. Pięciolatek śpi w czerwonej piżamie w piłki do koszykówki. Osobowość Usposobienie Rodzice Andrew żyją w przekonaniu, że ich syn jest najgrzeczniejszy na świecie. W rzeczywistości pięciolatek tylko udaje aniołka, a tak naprawdę jest łobuzem. Uwielbia płatać figle i dokuczać osobom starszym od niego. Ze swojego domku na drzewie rzuca balony z wodą na innych. Należy także do sąsiedzkiego gangu pięciolatków. Zajęciem jego członków jest włamywanie się do okolicznych domów i okradanie ich ze słodyczy. Andrew jest bardzo energicznym dzieckiem. Uwielbia się bawić od rana do wieczora. Jak na pięciolatka, jest bardzo samodzielny. Rodzice często puszczają go samego na miasto. Jest też bardzo przyjazny dla nowych dzieci, a dla wrogów - wredny. To oni stają się głównym celem jego żartów. Młody Van Stomm nie widzi nic złego w śmianiu się z cudzego nieszczęścia. Największy ubaw mu przynosi właśnie patrzenie, jak innym dzieją się złe rzeczy. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Andrew bardzo lubi robić żarty innym ludziom. Potrafi zastawiać nieskomplikowane pułapki. Oprócz tego, rzuca balonami z wodą ze swojego domku na drzewie. Van Stomm to sprawny fizycznie dzieciak. Jest też bardzo inteligentny, co wykorzystuje do opracowywania strategii w wojnach sąsiedzkich gangów kilkulatków, które traktuje bardzo poważnie - podobnie jak inni członkowie tej bandy. Nowo poznawane dzieci zawsze zachęca do dołączenia do swojego gangu. Złodzieje Czekolady Andrew należy do gangu o nazwie Złodzieje Czekolady (który pomimo nazwy kradnie nie tylko czekoladę, a wszystkie słodycze). Liczy on jedenastu członków, wszyscy to chłopcy. Jego działalność polega na włamywaniu się do okolicznych domów i obrabowywaniu ich ze słodkości. Gang istnieje od marca 2040r. i zarządzany jest przez siedmioletniego chłopca o imieniu Pedro mieszkającego naprzeciwko Van Stommów. W rzeczywistości ów chłopiec nie istnieje. Dom, gdzie Pedro "rezyduje", jest tak naprawdę niezamieszkany. Obok tego budynku mieści się kontener. Złodzieje Czekolady wsypują do niego swoje zdobycze. Połączony jest on z pokojem Jayden'a, który zjada wszystkie słodycze. Na sam pomysł wpadł Brandon - dał w ten sposób frajdę dzieciakom oraz darmowe jedzenie dla przyjaciela. Członkowie gangu myślą, że Pedro to osoba, która nie chce się pokazać. Kontrolę nad całym gangiem sprawuje inny chłopak - jest nim sześcioletni James mieszkający cztery domy dalej od Van Stommów. Sam James myśli, że to Pedro zarządza interesami gangu. Złodzieje Czekolady kontrolują całą ulicę. Pozostałe są we "władaniu" innych gangów, z którymi toczone są wojny. W Złodziejach Czekolady pełni funkcję stratega. Marzenia Van Stomm marzy o tym, by gang, którego jest członkiem, liczył wiele osób i wyparł lub zniszczył pozostałe dziecięce bandy z miasta. Oprócz sprawy gangu, Andrew chce wiecznie się bawić. Relacje Otoczenie Sąsiedzi bardzo nie lubią chłopca. Często skarżą się na niego Bufordowi i Brigitte - ci jednak lekceważą uwagi, twierdząc, że "Andrew nie byłby" w stanie robić takich rzeczy. Członkowie gangu odnoszą się do niego z szacunkiem ze względu na jego umiejętności strategiczne. Pozostali rówieśnicy bardzo go lubią i chętnie się z nim zaprzyjaźniają. Buford Van Stomm Andrew kocha swojego ojca. Uwielbia się z nim bawić. To właśnie Buford spędza najwięcej czasu ze swoim synem (nie licząc gangu). Traktuje go jak małego aniołka i nie wierzy wszystkim ludziom mających do niego uwagi - Van Stomm uważa, że wszyscy zazdroszczą mu takiego wspaniałego dziecka. Brigitte Van Stomm Andrew bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Spędza z nią mniej czasu niż z ojcem, ale to ją traktuje jako życiową przewodniczkę. Brigitte, podobnie jak Buford, uważa swojego synka za najgrzeczniejsze dziecko pod słońcem. Wystąpienia Szkoła z internatem Sezon 3 *Poznajcie nasze dzieci; *Witaj, szkoło! *Debata; *Ból istnienia Historia Andrew urodził się w 2035r. jako drugi syn Buforda i Brigitte Van Stommów. Od dziecka rodzice pilnowali go, by nie stał się taki jaki Jayden. Plan ten powodzi się im - dlatego mają tak wysokie zdanie o swoim synu i uważają go za najwspanialszego. W marcu 2040r. Andrew wstąpił do gangu Złodziei Czekolady. Inne informacje *Wie, skąd naprawdę biorą się dzieci Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie - bohaterowie